


Submit

by Crashingcryptid



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crashingcryptid/pseuds/Crashingcryptid
Summary: Buck is annoyed that he can't stop thinking about Eddie. Eddie knows that Buck wants him, and asks him out.Eddie knows what Buck needs, and he's going to give it too him.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 5
Kudos: 129





	Submit

*Bucks P.O.V* 

Eddie was starting to get under my skin. He was in my head, way too much. He was the kind of guy who makes you think your dating, without the actual confirmation of dating. I was great with his son, and his family, but I felt like he wasn't romantically intrested in me at all. 

But God damn I wanted him. 

He was getting in my head more and more.  
"Hey, your shift over?" I glace at Eddie, who was dressed out. God did his shirts have to be THAT tight? I swallowed hard and nodded, grabbing my gym bag to go shower off and dress out. "Oh cool. I'll wait for you to get out and then we could maybe grab some drinks?" I blushed a little. Was this a date?  
"Uh- Yeah sure. But you don't have to wait." He grinned, shifting a lil closer to me. 

"I don't mind Bucky." He teases, brushing his shoulder. with mine. I blushed and chuckle, nodding softly. "Go shower off Okay?" I nodded and jumped in the shower. I was pretty quick, not wanting Eddie to wait, but I was trying to figure out if it was a date or not. I mean, two guys can hang and get drinks together as friends.  
That's all it was. Friendly drinks. 

I toweled off my hair, leaving it unstyled and pulling on my jeans and simple black t shirt. Eddie was on his phone, looking up when he heard me. His signature smirk crossing his face. I could practically feel my blush. That damn smirk was gonna kill me one day. 

*Time skip*

"So.. What is this?" I don't know why I asked that question. It was easy to let it slip, especially because it was on my head ever since he asked for drinks. Eddie smiles softly, giving a sift chuckle and sipping his beer. 

"Well.. I'd like to say it's a date." He said with a smile. It was a shy smile, very careful and his eyes serched mine. I guess he didn't know if I was okay with that. 

"Oh.. I thought so but I was scared to ask." I admitted with a smile. He grinned and reached across the table to take my hand. I squeezed it and sipped my beer quietly. "Haven't been on a date in forever.. Ever since.. You know." Eddie just nodded and gave my hand a soft squeeze. 

"Well, now your on one. But it's a little loud here and I'm hungry. Let's go back to my place." I chuckle. 

"You smooth mother fucker." I mutter, finishing my beer and leaving a few buckd on the table. He grabbed me around the waist and led me outside to his car, not letting go of my waist until he opened the door and helped me inside. 

The drive was comfortably quiet with music playing in the back ground. Eddie, I guess feeling bold, placed his hand high up on my upper thigh. I blushed and chew quietly on my thumb nail. 

"This okay?" He asked, rubbing my leg gently and giving it a squeeze. I giggle and nodded, feeling my jeans get a little tight. "I adore when your hair is like that. I know you keep it slicked for work, but when it's out like that? God it's beautiful." 

I blushed, looking over at him and smile happily.  
"Your pretty handsome no matter what you do.. I love when you get all focused you know? It's so cute.." It was his turn to blush and it made me grin triumphantly.  
We got to his house pretty quick, and he reheated some of Clara's left overs from a night ago. 

"God I'm glad we came here. Clara spoils us." I hugged Eddie from behind as he heated it up. He smiled and leaned his head to the side for me to kiss his neck gently. He shivered softly, a small moan surprising me. I pulled away and giggle. "Sorry.. But that was just.. Amazing." I whisper into his neck. 

"Mm I can't wait to make you scream." He muttered. I blushed, a choked gasp coming from me. He chuckles softly and took the now heated left overs out of the microwave. I was red faced and covered my face. "What? Did you really think you'd top?" 

Before I knew it, he was in front of me, one hand on either side of my hips on the counter by them. He pressed his knee between my legs, face barely an inch from mine. "You submit way too easily for you to top me. Your mine." I melted, a shy whimper coming from me. He chuckles huskily, tangling his hand in my hair and pulling my head back gently. 

He placed a hickey on my neck, making my knees fucking weak. He sucked, but, and nibbled across the sensitive skin, knowing it would show tomorrow.  
"Now.. We're gonna eat, and if your a good boy, I'll Fuck you." I shivered hard, covering my face shyly. "Hmm? Nothing to say?" He lips were on my ear, one hand on my ass, which he squeezed. 

"Y-yes sir." 

He chuckles and smiled warmly. 

"Okay kitten. Let's eat." 

*time skip*

I was gonna die. I was gonna have a heart attack and die. Eddie had stripped me down, tied my hands over my head, and had a spreader bar on my ankles. He tied a rope to the middle of it, and roped it over a bar above his bed to tie it to the bed frame. 

"You've been waiting to do this huh?" I tried to sound sassy, or bratty, but it's hard when Eddie traced a dry index finger around my hole. 

"I like seeing you tied up. Been wanting to see you like this forever." He growled. I shivered and moaned in pleasure as he kept circling my hole. 

Eddie grabbed a bottle of lube, and coated my hole before putting some on his fingers. He began circling it again, making my legs fucking shake. 

"Jesus Christ, Eddie! D-don't tease me please.." I begged him. He smirked, slipping a finger inside. I jolted as he did, eyes rolling back and whimpering shyly. I can't hide my face at all, and I can't escape how he made me feel. He kisses my chest, neck, and lips softly. 

"Shhh... It's okay baby. Your so cute you know? What a good boy for me." He whispers in my ear. I almost came right there, only distracted when the 2nd finger went inside and gave me a twinge of pain. 

I tried rocking my hips down onto his fingers, when he pinned my hips hard. "No. I'm in control, understand." I blushed hard, and nodded shyly. He smirked and kept stretching me out gently, kissing and laying hickeys on my thighs. "What a good little boy. So good.. You like this baby? Do you like being good for me?" I trembled, nodding furiously. "Verbal response."

"Yes sir." 

He added a third finger, taking good care of me and making sure I'm all prepped. 

"You ready for me?" He asks lovingly, pulling his fingers out. I nodded softly, shifting my hips gently. He stripped down, rolling a condom on himself and he lubes himself. "Mm.. I'll take good care of you." I nodded, letting him pin both my hands on either side of my head and started kissing my neck as he slowly slid inside.

My legs flexed and pulled on my restraints and whined in pleasure. It didn't hurt at all, his prep was amazing, but God damn he filled me up so good.  
"Fuck baby.. Oh sweetheart your so fucking tight. So good for me." He thrusted in and out, littering my neck, chest, jaw with hickeys. 

Fuck he's possessive. 

He angled his thrusts down and hit my prostate head on. 

"FUCK!" 

I was going to die, pulling at the restraints on my arms and legs to keep myself grounded. "Oh Fuck. God again please!" 

He didn't let up, not a bit. I arched up as a came, untouched, eyes rolling back as I blacked out a moment. 

I was kinda out of it when he came inside me, body pressed against mine as he whispered the hottest things. 

"Damn baby.. God your so fucking good. So fucking good for me. Your my baby. Mine you got that? Taking me all so good.. Mmm. Good princess." 

The last sentence made me giggle, and he chuckles into my neck, pulling out and disposing of the condom. 

"God Eddie... A-are we-?"

"According to the station, we've been dating for like two months." I chuckle and kissed him gently. 

"Stickyyyyy!" I whine. He rolled his eyes and cleaned me up lovingly. "Everyone's gonna see these tomorrow.." I blushed. He smirked and grabbed my chin, kissing me and biting my lower lip in a kiss.  
"Good. Everyone will know your mine." He growled that last part, making me shiver. 

"Jesus Eddie.. If you don't stop, you'll need to Fuck me again." 

"I won't complain." His hand gently gripped my neck. I shiver and melt, moaning. He gave it a squeeze and I whine. "No squeezing?" I nodded. He applied gentle, firm pressure. I moaned again. It felt fucking good. His fingers slipped into my mouth. I gently suck on them as he thrusts them in and out of my mouth.  
I let him. 

I wanted him too. 

"Mm. Good boy. I think we'll call off tomorrow."  
Before I could protest, he slapped my ass, rolled me on my stomach, and squeezing it.

We called out.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this and I hope to publish more fics for you guys to enjoy.


End file.
